


Дьявольски горячий

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Богохульство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Написано на фест-флешмоб по заявке BitterSweet_Symphony:Кримесси. Что-нибудь горячее, кинковое и рейтинговоеПо картинкам:https://sun9-20.userapi.com/c857224/v857224708/2650e/fSW445xmmwg.jpghttps://sun9-8.userapi.com/c851428/v851428054/a5c21/fRvxvdst-kw.jpghttps://sun9-22.userapi.com/c852036/v852036022/108d5d/h5zNQUh2NBI.jpghttps://sun9-27.userapi.com/c855136/v855136169/2caa6/MHW0Ti2UlIQ.jpghttps://sun9-68.userapi.com/c857236/v857236044/2406e/VPWTy1q1bDg.jpghttps://sun9-58.userapi.com/c854020/v854020385/1443a3/unzcPEQA1RM.jpghttps://sun9-43.userapi.com/c850636/v850636343/1f8041/2K9PaRSpphU.jpg
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	Дьявольски горячий

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — неподражаемая Tod in Venedig

Лео набожный человек. В тёмные дни он думает, что ему ещё воздастся за неприкрытую радость побед и злорадство, с которым он провожает взглядом спины соперников. Особенно, если они в белом, сливочном... За адреналин, за фолы, за то, что случается иногда в раздевалках или в душе, когда он наблюдает или участвует... За маленькие суеверия и скрытые от глаз ритуалы. За всё, что составляет огромную часть его жизни. Поэтому он совсем не удивляется, когда к нему приходит дьявол.

Дьявол оглядывает раздевалку — никого уже нет, Лео один и он даже не добрался до душа — на нём только форменные шорты. Дьявол усмехается контрасту — он в черной водолазке, закрывающей горло, в черном пиджаке, черных же брюках и туфлях. И тёмных очках. Лео сглатывает.

— Пришло время, дорогуша, — голос звучит напевно, мягко, будто Лео зовут домой после долгого дня.

Дьявол подходит совсем близко, нависая. Он рассматривет, анализирует, измеряет — Лео почти слышит щёлканье костяшек старомодных счёт (костяшки наверняка человеческие) в голове с тщательно зализанной гелем причёской. Ну что ж, остаётся только расправить плечи и смело взглянуть в глаза, то есть в стёкла очков, судьбы.

— И гордыня... — с удовольствием заключает дьявол, будто закрывая каталог грехов, — великолепно. Теперь маленькие формальности...

Он наклоняется и целует Лео в плечо — прямо в губы Иисуса — страдальческое лицо Христа кажется искажается ещё больше. Когда дьявол отрывается от кожи Лео, тот видит, что теперь Иисус выглядит греховно возбуждённым — засос окрашивает его рот в яркий бордовый и дьявол добавляет по красному пятну на каждой щеке. Лео не может пошевелиться — стоит, опустив руки, только скашивая глаза, чтобы увидеть, как смуглые пальцы нежно очерчивают цветные линии татуировок.

— Саграда... Просто божественно, Росарио — мило, а вот это, дорогуша, бесстыдная провокация, — дьявол опускается на колени, аккуратно поддёрнув брюки, чтобы оттянуть резинку шортов и лизнуть красный отпечаток губ — м-м-м-м... ты на вкус такой приятный... солоноватый... Похоже на вкус члена. Ты же помнишь вкус члена, Лео?

Лео вздрагивает всем телом. Он потеет и дело не в том, что он недавно отыграл больше 90 минут на поле. Дьявол не ждёт ответа, он задирает голову и наконец снимает очки, прячет их в карман пиджака, слизывает каплю пота и задаёт новый вопрос:

— Тебе нравится?

Глаза у него карие, внешние уголки чуть опущены, а внезапная улыбка — совершенно мальчишеская. Он подмигивает и Лео снова не нужно отвечать, учитывая, что дьявол почти упирается носом в выпуклость, натягивающую синюю ткань.

— Не стоит стесняться, дорогуша. Это же искушение, — он всем лицом прижимается к эрекции Лео и стоит всех сил не застонать и устоять на ногах. Впрочем, дьявольские горячие ладони помогают, сжимая ягодицы Лео, удерживая его в вертикальном положении.

Лео ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы они были в более равном положении — или оба раздеты, или оба одеты и дьявол хохочет ему в пах, вызывая новые волны возбуждения:

— Всё останется, как есть. Но ты можешь представить меня голым. Вспомни самое совершенное тело, которое ты когда-либо видел...

Лео абсолютно точно, ещё до того, как мозг подсовывает (смущающе быстро) картинки "самого совершенного тела" знает, кому оно будет принадлежать. Тому же человеку, чьё лицо носит сегодня дьявол. Это его персональное искушение, личный ад на Земле. Слишком рельефные мускулы перекатываются под слишком загорелой кожей, слишком картинные позы были бы смешными... они и смешны, Лео сам не раз смеялся. Днём. А ночью...

— Ночью ты не знал, куда и деваться, — дьявол, не стесняясь читает его мысли, каждое его слово отзывается спазмом в члене, который чувствует вибрации через влажную от дыхания и слюны ткань — Дрочил?

Лео неожиданно для себя фыркает — можно подумать, дьявол не знает ответ. Этот звук будто рассеивает заклинание и Лео требовательно запускает пальцы в скованные гелем волосы — пан или пропал, хотя пропал он давно — растрёпывает вьющиеся пряди и прижимает голову дьявола теснее к промежности, двигаясь навстречу. Дьявол хмыкает, умудряясь всё же спустить шорты, но успевает только с трудом отстраниться и лизнуть длинно снизу вверх, прежде чем его водолазка окрашивается белым.

— Лео! — возмущённо вскрикивает он, и Лео заходится смехом...

— ...Лео! Ты что, заснул?

Лео открывает глаза. Умудриться задремать, сидя на церемонии вручения Золотого мяча, да ещё рядом с заклятым соперником? Умеем, практикуем. Заклятый соперник, кстати, положив дьявольски горячую ладонь ему на колено, выглядит действительно обеспокоенным.

— Нет, Криштиану, что ты. Просто прикрыл глаза на минуту. Эти софиты...


End file.
